livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Song-A-Rooney
Song-A-Rooney is the twentieth episode in season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on June 29, 2014 and received 2.0 million total viewers. Overview Liv's new music team takes a huge step in the wrong direction, causing her latest single to be a viral hit for all the wrong reasons. Episode Summary Liv gets a new agent just in time for her new song, "Froyo Yolo". The Rooney family watches Liv's new music video and is shocked at the outcome, and consequently, Liv is not the exception to that sentiment. After the video, business at the local froyo shop know known as The Peppy Rainbow skyrockets due to the fact that the video was shot at the shop, and Joey comes home to brag about his discount due to his relationship to her. Just then Liv meets her new agent, Becky Bicklehoff, and she tells Liv that she will be performing her new song live in a week. Pete tries to impress Karen by writing love notes, but it backfires and Karen assumes that he will write one every day. After Karen leaves the kitchen, Pete confides with Parker about his impending difficulties over coming up with new daily love notes. Liv doesn't want to perform the song, which leads to her trying to write one herself. Unfortunately, she fails to think of anything. Then, Maddie comes into the bedroom and says that she 'got a J-O-B to hang out with the D-I-G'. They both talk for a minute, and Maddie reveals that she has a secret poetry journal. She tells Liv not to read it but as soon as Maddie leaves she does. Pete starts paying Parker to write love notes for Karen, but he doesn't realize that Parker is using a toy, "Lovey Dovey Lizard", to write the notes. Meanwhile, at The Peppy Rainbow, Maddie and Diggie flirt with each other while they work, which grosses Stains out. Unfortunately, she has trouble being as perky as her co-workers. Diggie orders her to take her job more seriously and "pep up her rainbow," and both she and her boyfriend/boss admit that they hate her working at the yogurt shop, but she's afraid to tell him, and he's afraid to fire her. After Maddie comes home from her job, Liv shows her new song to her. She tells her how it's about how much she missed Maddie when she was in Hollywood, but Maddie gets upset and tells her that she can't sing that song. Back at the yogurt shop, Maddie's attempts to be perky to the customers ends up scaring them, while making her feel empty and miserable. Diggie finally decides he has no other choice but to fire her, which thrills her to no end. As part of another attempt to spend time with her girlfriend, Diggie offers to quit his ukulele lessons before she goes off to play on the Junior Olympics Basketball Team. Karen finds another note and asks Pete why he didn't write the notes while they dated or when she was pregnant with the twins. She then shows Pete Parker's toy lizard, accusing him of getting the notes from the toy. In reality, he was clueless about it, but not clueless enough to realize that Parker got all those affectionate quips from the lizard. Liv is upset that she has to sing "Froyo Yolo", but she has no choice. She starts to sing the song, but Maddie tells her to stop and then gives her permission to sing the new one. Liv calls it "Count Me In" and the video is posted online, where it gets more views than "Froyo Yolo". Later, Liv thinks everyone has forgotten about "Froyo Yolo" but Joey begs to differ. Stains and Diggie start to sing the song as the store watches them, although Liv is far from pleased about doing so. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Ryan McCartan as Diggie *Bridget Shergalis as Stains Guest Cast *Rena Strober as Becky Bicklehoff Trivia *This is the penultimate episode of Season 1. *It's revealed that Maddie has a secret journal with glitter. * The robot in Liv's music video is actually a reused costume from Starship Tipton. * This music video also has a preview of what Linda and Heather look like, because two performers are wearing wigs to look like these characters. The characters themselves do not appear onscreen until Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. *Jennifer Candy, the actress who provided the voice of "Lovey Dovey Lizard" is the daughter of the late comedian John Candy. *First appearance of Becky Bicklehoff. *Halfway through the episode, Liv's voice gets noticeably higher and stays that way for the rest of the series. Featured Songs *Froyo Yolo *Count Me In Continuity *During Count Me In, there are flashbacks of "Twin-A-Rooney", "Team-A-Rooney", "Steal-A-Rooney", and "Sweet 16-A-Rooney". Errors *At some points during the episode, Maddie sounds almost exactly like Liv. Gallery Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2014 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Bathroom